


Fear Of The Dark

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In partial sensory deprivation, no-one can see Blot getting closer...</p><p>Crack.</p><p>Written to this prompt left by a kind anon: Terrorcons - Fear of the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Of The Dark

Darkness reigned. No pale glow of optics was allowed, no headlamp or LED, or even the flicker of a natural flame. All was black. 

And from the thick and clinging darkness, a voice. "Hey guys, _guys!_ You gotta touch this!" 

There was a general clatter and a rattle of disturbed boulders as four beastmode Terrorcons edged slowly away from the fifth. 

"Awwww, c'mon!" Blot protested. "I'm not kidding, you really gotta feel this!"

"No we don't," Cutthroat said. 

"What he said," Sinnertwin added. 

"Hold your positions," Hun-Grrr snapped, although it was obvious that his own position was becoming gradually more distant. "Especially you, Blot." 

"But _guys!_ " Blot persisted. "It's like seeing with your fingers..."

Rippersnapper snorted a laugh. "And what's it you want us to 'see'?" he said. 

"Quiet," Hun-Grrr growled. "This is a training exercise, not a... a..."

"Daycare centre?" Cutthroat suggested. "Mental asylum?"

"All you can eat buffet?" Sinnertwin said with a complete lack of relevance, but a very wistful tone of voice. 

"Buffet?" Hun-Grrr perked up. 

"Seriously, you really gotta feel this!" Blot bounced, and a distinctly unappetising odour made its presence known in at least six sets of olfactory sensors. "The etching's so good, it's right down to the metal. Sixshot says-"

"Sixshot?" It wasn't quite a chorus of voices, and it certainly wasn't in harmony, but there were four parts to it. 

"Yeah, he did it with a laser, said it'll last, but I gotta keep the nanites out of it."

"You got Sixshot to etch you?" Rippersnapper asked, as though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. 

"Training!" Hun-Grrr yelled. "Get back to it. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat."

"Uh..." Cutthroat sidled a little closer to their leader. "How do we know Blot isn't the point?"

"Yeah." Rippersnapper said. "This is about fear, right? Partial sensory blackout and all that scrap? See how we cope? Well... what if..."

"What if Blot's the thing we gotta be scared of?" Sinnertwin finished. "Cause that works for me. There ain't no way I'm touching his aft in the dark."

"How'd you know it was my aft?"

There was a long and drawn out silence. The blackness seemed to thicken, filling their vents, bringing Blot's unique scent into their every filter. 

"That," Hun-Grrr said softly, "is seriously twisted. All right, exercise over. Let's go find something to eat."


End file.
